Reencontro
by Lue Meldane
Summary: A fic que eu prometi na minha fic A vida promete. Lee vai a Suna e reencontra Gaara, e agora? Leia e descubra YAOI] [GAALEE]


"_Maldita hora que eu fui me oferecer pra fazer isso! Eu sou o Kazekage! Por que diabos aceitei ser guia de uma jounnin de Konoha???_

_Ah, claro... Por que eu não queria mais assinar papéis..."_

Gaara já estava cansado, os dias trancados em seu escritório estavam fazendo-o perder condicionamento físico. Nem mais lembrava que a entrada da vila era tão longe do prédio dos Kages.

_"Ufa! Finalmente cheguei... Será que ela chega logo? Espero que ela seja bonita, pelo menos isso! Er... nunca me imaginei dizendo isso..."_

Sentou-se pelo lado de dentro do muro que cercava Suna e sustentava o portão, logo ao lado desse mesmo. Logo ouviu passos. _"Ela chegou?"_

Levantou-se rápido e colocou sua melhor cara, deu um suspiro e se virou de frente para o portão, mas por muito pouco não trombou com a pessoa que vinha vindo.

Era uma pessoa alta e definitivamente não era uma mulher.

Usava uma roupa verde colada, esta que Gaara já conhecia. _"Ele?"_

Sobiu os olhos e se assustou com o que viu. Era mesmo Lee, mas não parecia mais aquele Lee.

Usava a camada mais "superficial" de seu cabelo em forma repicada, dando um ar menos estranho a ele. Na verdade, bem pelo contrário, lhe caia assustadoramente bem. Já a parte de "baixo" era comprida, prendida em uma longa trança. Os olhos antes totalmente redondo redondos agora estavam mais estreitos e pareciam mais profundos. Era incrível o que apenas 5 anos fazem com uma pessoa. A diferença do Lee de 16 anos para o Lee de 21 era imensurável.

O corpo antes de menino agora já era o corpo de um homem feito, o abdômen definido com um "tanquinho" não tão "inho" era perceptível graças a roupa colada, mesmo que o colete de jounnin estivesse por cima.

Tinha que admitir, ele havia ficado realmente lindo!

Corou com esse pensamento, quando a voz grossa e profunda, diferente da estridente e irritante de antes o fez voltar a realidade.

**-** Kazekage-sama – fez uma reverencia na frente do ruivo. Lee não só havia mudado em aparência, seu comportamento também parecia mais formal e educado que antes, apesar de ainda passar a sensação de aura positiva que sempre tivera.

- Quanto tempo, Lee. – Gaara se escorou na lateral do portão.

- Saudades de mim? – perguntou, o que fez Gaara corar novamente, ele realmente estava mais adulto.

- De todos! – mandou de volta, evasivo, o kazekage – Mas eu esperava uma garota.

- Oh, desculme desaponta-lo senhor Kazekage! – disse Lee em tom brincalhão.

- Ah! Não, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – agitou as mãos, desconcertado.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Lee soltou uma gargalhada rápida – só estava brincando, TenTen-chan não pode vir, eu vim em seu lugar.

Gaara, ainda escorado no portão, deu um sorriso sereno e lançou um olhar carinhoso ao jounnin a sua frente.

- Você mudou Lee.

- Você também Gaara-sama.

Uma troca de olhares carinhosos e as recordações nem tão felizes do passado vieram a mente dos dois.

Lee passou por Gaara, mas recuou um passo, ficando ao lado do outro, abaixou um pouco a cabeça, e sussurrou no ouvido dele

- Eu senti saudades, Gaara – e voltou a andar, deixando um kazekage paralizado e rubro pra trás. _"O que foi isso?"_

- Você não vem? – Lee perguntou.

- Ah, claro! – respondeu o ruivo, apertando o passo parra alcançar o outro.

Andaram um pouco até que Lee parou.

- Por que eu estou andando na frente sendo que o guia é você?

- Boa pergunta... – Gaara pareceu pensativo

- Você é meu guia, Kazekage-sama, para onde vamos?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei Lê. O que você quer fazer?

- Também não sei, mas o Gaara-sama será meu por um dia, estou feliz.

Novamente Gaara parou.

"_O que é isso? Por que Lee me diz essas coisas? Meu coração devia estar batendo tão rápido? Eu devo estar corado, meu rosto ferve! Céus! Estou confuso!" _

O olhar de Gaara estava fixo na direção das costas de Lee, mas na verdade dava ar de estar vagando por qualquer lugar, menos ali. O moreno, quando se virou, deu de cara com aquelas esmeraldas vidradas, sem demonstar alguma expressão. Levou a mão ao rosto e com um pequeno sorriso que parecia de arrependimento disse:

- Desculpa Gaara, estou falando coisas estranhas. Bem, se não se importa, podemos ir a algum lugar em que eu possa comer algo? A viagem foi desgastante.

Parecendo acordar de um sonho, o ruivo respondeu

- Ah, claro! Mas são 15:00h. Lee, não há restaurantes abertos a essa hora. Podemos ir a minha casa, se não se importar, eu também acabei por não almoçar hoje.

- Eu não me importo – deu seu típico sorrisão colgate, mas agora ele parecia ter mais charme que antes. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça para não corar com esse pensamento.

Caminharam em silencio até a residência do kage, que era mais simples do que Lee imaginara. Era uma casa pequena. Dois quartos, sala, cozinha e banheiro. Os móveis pareciam velhos, mas eram ricamente adornados, de um beleza exótica nas formas e tamanhos, de um jeito que o moreno nunca virá.

Não haviam serviçais, Lee acompanhou Gaara até a cozinha.

- Eu vou preparar a comida Lee, você pode esperar na sala.

- Se não for incomodo, prefiro ficar aqui com você.

- Incomodo nenhum – Gaara realmente agradeceu por estar de costas para Lee e de frente para a pia, pois tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

Gaara preparou um almoço simples e logo serviu-o na mesa, fazendo Lee se endireitar na cadeira.

- Itadakimasu – disseram em coro, o que rendeu algumas risadas.

Após comer, por puro costume, Lee deixou escapara

- Estava muito bom! Gaara-sama cozinha muito bem, daria um ótimo esposo.

Dessa vez, Gaara sentiu perfeitamente que seu rosto havia ultrapassado a vermelhidão de seus cabelos, e até Lee havia ruborizado exageradamente.

- Des-Descuculpe Gaara, é... é o costume...

- Tu-Tudo bem Lee...

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, momento esse em que seus pés se tornaram irresistivelmente interessantes.

- Lee, você está cansado?

- Um pouco.

- Você quer descansas um pouco?

- Ficaria grato.

- Você pode passar a noite aqui, mas eu tenho que arrumar o quarto de hóspedes ainda. Por enquanto você pode usar meu quarto...

- Muito obrigado, Gaara-sama.

Gaara dirigiu Lee para o seu quarto e ao entrarem, Gaara aponta a cama de casal em que passava a noite para Lee.

- Você pode dormir o quanto quiser, eu arrumarei o quarto de hóspedes para a noite. Vou pegar alguns lençóis e cobertores...

Lee se sentou na cama e quando Gaara passou por ele para ir em direção ao armário do seu quarto pegar o que era necessário, Lee segurou seu pulso.

Seus olhos pareciam manter contato, como se uma linha os ligasse. Palavras foram a muito tempo esquecidas. O jounnin puxou de leve o pulso do kage, este que deixou seu corpo cair sobre as pernas do moreno. Ambos com os olhos fechados iniciaram um beijo calmo, mas exigente ao mesmo tempo. As línguas brincavam uma com a outra e um sentimento inexplicavelmente bom pareceu inundar os corações como uma enchente de um liquido quente, quente o bastante para aquecer corpos nus em meio a uma nevasca.

O beijo foi parando devagar, mas os olhos negavam-se a abrir. Gaara, ainda sentado sobre as pernas de Lee.

Os olhos também foram se abrindo lentamente. As maçãs do rosto em um tom leve de cor de rosa, quase como se estivessem embriagados por aquilo.

Pouco a pouco se dando conta do que passou e do que ainda se passava no momento, ambos ficaram atordoados.

Gaara se levantou rapidamente do colo de Lee, tentando se recompor, o que era difícil em função do coração que ameaçava sair pela boca. O moreno abaixou a cabeça meio preocupado com o que acabara de fazer. Murmurou um "gomen" baixinho quando ouviu a porta do armário ser aberta e, logo após, fechada. A porta do quarto seguiu o mesmo caminho.

Após pegar o que precisava o ruivo foi rapidamente para o quarto de hóspedes ainda tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de passar.

Já Lee deitou na cama e decidiu dormir, sabendo que o que havia feito não teria volta, alem de Kazekage, Gaara era um homem!Dormiu pensando em Gaara, para sonhar com Gaara e acordar com Gaara na cabeça.

Enquanto isso, o dono absoluto do coração de Lee adentrava rapidamente no quarto de hóspedes e fechava a porta.

Jogou-se no colchão nu, sem cobertas ou lençóis, e tocou levemente seus próprios lábios.

As lembranças do beijo invadiram sua mente.As sensações, tudo... foi tão inexplicavelmente... mágico!

A única coisa que conseguiu pensar foi Lee, Lee e mais Lee.

Ficou tanto tempo deitado pensando que lá fora o Astro Rei já escapava através do horizonte, agraciando-o com a visão de um fabuloso céu dourado de um fabuloso cs do horizonte, agraciando-o coma vise l mais Lee.ordar com Gaara na cabeça.os por aquilo..

Ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo e deduziu ser Lee saindo do quarto. Saiu também e realmente deu de cara com Lee na frente da porta de seu quarto.

O olhou profundamente, aqueles orbes negros trouxeram uma calma e agitação ao mesmo tempo. Sentia o estomago revirar como se ansiasse alguma coisa e tinha uma idéia do que era.

- Gaara... Eu... Gomen...

- Lee...

- Aishiteru, Gaara.

Gaara se viu novamente estático com uma frase de Lee, mas dessa vez não era pelo duplo sentido, o moreno confessou deliberadamente que o amava.

- A-amor?

- É a única explicação que eu encontro pra passar 5 anos pensando em uma mesma pessoa, em beija-la, em abraça-la...

Gaara agora pensava bem, também manterá Lee em sua mente todos esses anos. As lembranças de Konoha sempre vinham acompanhadas de um certo moreno persistente que quase o vencera.

Uma lagrima escorreu involuntariamente pela face do kazekage, que preocupou o outro.

- Gaara...?

Gaara correu em direção de Lee, passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e reclamou seus lábios com urgência.

-Ai-Aishiterumo- disse ao cessar do beijo.

- Gaara-sama...

Um novo beijo se iniciou inibindo qualquer palavra a mais. A porta atrás de Lee foi aberta novamente e novamente fechada. Só as paredes daquele quarto presenciaram o ato sagrado que uniu duas almas que se amam. Só elas sabiam.

Amanheceu, dois corpos desnudos sobre a cama foram animados pelos fracos raios de sol que passavam através de uma pequena fresta da janela que havia ficado aberta. De mãos dadas, corpos próximos, o calor da pele um do outro.

- Lee?

- Sim?

- Você tem que ir embora?

- Eu...

- Fica aqui, por favor! Vem pra suna, fica aqui comigo.

- Gaara, você é o Kage, o que vão pensar?

- Lee, eu não me importo, fica aqui, por favor!

- Gaara, eu... Por enquanto dorme, descansa...

Gaara dormiu e, quando acordou, Lee não estava mais seu lado. Sobre o criado-mudo, um bilhete com apenas uma palavra: "Aishiteru".

Um olhar vazio da parte de Gaara foi o resultado daquele bilhete. Nunca mais teria o mesmo olhar.

Lee resolvera os assuntos que tinha em Suna e partiu ainda de manhã, antes de Gaara levantar.

Alguns dias após, Gaara estava escorado no portão de entrada da vila,como estivera todos os finais de tarde..

Mas nessa tarde teve uma surpresa. Avistou alguém chegando, roupas inconfundivelmente verdes , grande trança negra esvoaçando junto ao vento e as típicas sobrancelhas grossas. Era ele.

Vinha com uma mochila nas costas.

Gaara correu em sua direção, pulou em seus braços e o beijou ardentemente. Ansiava por aquilo. Sabia que ele voltaria, esteve esperando esse tempo todo.

- Você demorou! – falou com um sorriso e uma lagrima de alegria escorreu por sua face.

- Eu senti tanta saudades – disse apertando mais o kazekage contra si.

- Você vaipartir de novo?

- Dessa vez eu vim pra ficar!

Um novo beijo, nada mais importava, estava com ele!

Seguiram de mãos dadas até a casa do Kage, atraindo olhares curiosos, mas não de nojo. Sempre teria alguém pra se opor aquilo, mas Gaara era muito respeitado na vila por tudo que fez por ela, não seria aquilo que o derrubaria.

--------------------x--------------------

Dois anos depois

--------------------x--------------------

- Gaara, posso pedir uma pergunta que eu venho querendo fazer a muito tempo já?

- Pode – disse Gaara enquanto fazia o almoço deles

- Por que você não tem serviçais?

Gaara sorriu e disse em um tom brincalhão

- Talvez eu queira ser um bom esposo!

Leesorriu enquanto Gaara passava os braços pelo seu pescoço, passava suas pernas ao lado das pernas do moreno selando seus lábios e terminando essa linda história com um "caliente" beijo e em uma posição que da asas a imaginação de leitores pervertidos tanto quanto a autora que vos escreve!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tah aqui o GaaLee que eu prometi! Uhulllll o////

meio OOC? imaginaaaaa ¬¬

mas eu não consigo imaginar o Gaara futuramente com um "Gai", então eumudei o Lee um pouco...

a imagem do Lee que eu descrevi está no meu perfil... e ... MEU DEUS ELE TA MUITO LINDO \ºOº/

Review, onegai minna-san o//

Para Rah-chan A KakaIru ta pronta, girl o// quanto tiver coragem de digitar tudo aquilo ela aparece aqui!


End file.
